Broken Road
by anniegoescrazy
Summary: I want to get up to get a glass of water, when I hear a soft groan next to me. That I don't remember. Just like in all the movies, I lift up my sheets a little bit to reveal what's underneath. Or what isn't. Yeah, something went down last night. / What a night at Molly's can end in. Different version of the finale ending.


**I just got this idea and I wanted to try it. Also, this is the first time writing in the first person, so tell me how I did. Just please, be kind. Thank you, and enjoy! xoxo**

**The title comes from the song "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts.**

**I don't own any of these lovely characters.**

* * *

I woke up to a pounding headache, as the sun hit my face.

What the fuck happened last night? I squint my eyes as I am trying to remember. I was going to Molly's after work. We all were. Yesterday was Atwater's first day in Intelligence. Apparently that was something worth celebrating. Or everybody just wanted to get drunk. I know, I did. God, the last couple of weeks just sucked. On so many different levels. And this headache is really not helping right now.

I want to get up to get a glass of water, when I hear a soft groan next to me. That I don't remember. Just like in all the movies, I lift up my sheets a little bit to reveal what's underneath. Or what isn't. Yeah, something went down last night.

"Shit", I mumble as I look at the body next to me.

My eyes wander from the brown hair to the clock that is standing on the night stand.

"Shit", I say again, louder than I intended to. So loud, it hurt my head. I know it hurt the woman next to me, too, because I can see her bringing one hand up to her head, while her other one falls down on my side of the bed, landing right next to my head. My guess is, she was trying to hit me.

I put on some clothes and walk around the bed, trying to figure out who is still laying in it. I can't see her face, though, so I head to the kitchen, get an Aspirin and a glass of water, figuring she had to wake up sometime soon. I make some coffee, as I wait for the Aspirin to do its wonders. My head automatically turns, as I hear the foot steps coming closer.

"Oh, shit.", I say, before I can even think about the words leaving my mouth. I honestly expected her to be some random girl. Not someone I actually know. Let alone someone I see daily at work. Gee, I gotta get my act together.

"I take it you don't remember any of it.", she says matter-of-factly, but I can't figure out the tone in her voice.

"Do you?", I ask back.

"Hell, no. Not sure if I want to.", she replies kind of coldly. I can hear a little laugh coming from her, so I know she doesn't really mean it.

"Ouch.", I feign hurt, hoping to break the tension a little bit.

A slight smile appears on her face. Then it vanishes, "No one can know of this."

"I wasn't gonna tell anyone.", I laugh slightly.

"You better not.", the brunette says, as she gets out an Aspirin from the box that is still laying on the counter.

I reach over to hand her a glass of water, when I catch her eyes for a moment. She's beautiful. It never really caught my eye before, but now I can see it. At seven thirty in the morning, with no makeup and the clothes from last night, she's beautiful.

"Breakfast?", I ask her. Neither of us really seems to be the morning type.

"Seriously?", she asks as she cocks an eyebrow at me.

"What?", I laugh, "It's not like it could get a lot more awkward than this."

"You got a point there", the woman laughs a little.

The ice is broken, I think. We're just going to pretend it never happened. Although, I'm pretty sure we have to talk about it at some point. At least a little bit. Right?

It doesn't take me too long to make some scrambled eggs and a few pieces of bacon. We really don't have time for this, but I can't possibly just leave the situation like that. I'm really not the kind of guy who kicks her out after the night. Since we know each other, it would probably make things even worse, just kicking her out.

I serve the food and we sit down at the table. She pokes her eggs a little but I know she wants to say something. We both want to.

"So...last night.", she starts as she looks up from her plate.

"Yeah..", is all I can bring out. No matter how hard I try, I can't find a single word to say about it.

"I guess that happened, huh?", I know that she doesn't know what to say either. Which I figure is pretty rare.

"Yeah..", I say again. I'm trying to decide which is worse, the fact that it happened or the fact that neither of us can remember it.

"And we'll just... leave it be?", this time she looks me right in the eyes. I know she really wants me to answer her, but I just don't know.

"Yeah..", I reply dryly. She cocks an eyebrow at me and finishes her food.

"What now?", I ask as I put our dishes in my sink.

"Drop me off at my place, I'll get a change of clothes and we will never talk of this ever again.", she answers me immediately and without thinking twice about it.

"Sounds like a plan." I state.

* * *

"Remember, no one can know of this.", she says with all seriousness in the world, as I stop my car in front of her building.

"Got it", I say. I have to smile at the slight bossiness, although it doesn't really fit her. But she's right. No one can know of this.

I watch her get out of my car and into her apartment building, before I drive away. I'm gonna be late for work, but that'll be alright. I know she'll be even later.

The entire way I try really hard to remember the previous night. I know we were sitting there on a table. I know Antonio left early to go home, since he couldn't drink anyways. I know the firehouse joined us at some point. After that, it's just a blur. Crap.

Once I get to the station, I wave Platt 'Hello' and basically jump up the stairs to Intelligence. Everybody else is already there, talking about the new case.

Erin is the first one to notice me, "How nice of you to join us, Halstead."

* * *

**Did you understand it? I mean, who and who? Not sure if I made it clear enough. Leave me a review and tell me what you think about it. Any suggestions? xoxo**


End file.
